The Hunters Moon
by Celestial Enchantress
Summary: She was the Queen of The Southern Lands. He was the Lord of the Northern Lands. He lusted after her. She respected the betrothal he had with another female. Will that be enough to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

The Hunters Moon

Chapter 2

Unbearable Desires

_Kagome moaned wildly. She arched herself off the bed towards him in a silent plea for him to take her. He kissed a path down to her chest and began to suckle on her bosom like a deprived child. Her moans became breathy and quick. He decided that he needed to be deeply inside her. He feverishly kissed her on the lips and entered her swiftly. _

_She cried out in pain. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Once she was calm he began to pull out of her slowly until the tip of his erection was inside her. He slammed down onto her forcefully. She screamed his name in pleasure. She began to dig her demonic nails into his shoulder._

_He quickened his pace. He dragged both of her legs onto his shoulders so he could access her better. Using his demonic speed he brought her to an earth-shattering climax. He walls clamped down on him making him roar with intense pleasure. He flipped her over on her hands and knees until her bottom was up in the air. Swiftly he entered her again, giving her no time to come down from her pleasure high._

_Her screams began anew. He pumped harder and harder as he felt his release coming, thus signaling that he was going to come. His eyes bled red with lust and he howled his release to the high heavens. She bellowed his name out as if her were a god. He rushed his seed into her body and slammed over her back. He plunged his lengthy fangs into her delicate neck, sending her spiraling into another orgasm. Again she shouted his name._

_He smiled devilishly; he hardened once again and began to pump her….._

_End Dream_

Kouga awoke with a start and noticed a thick trail of semen in his bed. He growled out in agony at the intense hard-on that came with it. He jumped three feet in the air when he heard someone knock on his bedroom door.

"Lord Kouga?" a female's voice called.

"Are you alright?"asked Kagome.

" I heard moans and howls, do you need some help in there?"

_And boy did he (_Lol)

"No Kagome," he answered breathlessly

"Im fine, jus…just go back to sleep okay."

"Al...Alright, but if you need me my room is right across the hall." She called to him.

Flashbacks of the dream came rushing into his mind with vengeance. He could not help the small moan that escaped from his fanged mouth.

"Kouga?" she asked questionably

"T..That's just fine Kagome; ill see you in the morning."

"Good night Kouga," she said quietly.

Kouga leapt from his bed and practically flew off the balcony. He had to get away from the palace before he did anything that he would regret in the future.

He began to transform into his wolven form, and searched for a female to rid him o his problem. He came across a red haired wolf drinking water by a lake. He pounced on top of her. He pounded into her quickly letting his orgasm flow into her. She howled in pleasure. He let out a relived sigh (if wolves can do that). He was finally rid of his problem and able continue with his courting.

He pulled out of the female wolf and made a fast getaway. Before long she had jumped in his path and stopped him. She began to make a series of growls and grunts.

**Just who do you think you are!**

_**Kouga, the Lord of the Northern Lands**_

**Why did you rut with me?**

_**I had a problem and you were the only female around to take care of it**_

**Yo…you beast!**

_**Why thank you sweetheart, I have another female to get back to so if you'll excuse me**_

**Wait a minute! I thought rutting with a female meant that you were interested in being their mate! **

**_Not this time, all I needed was a little relief and you were just the one to give it to me, sayonara_**

Kouga took off back to the castle and alerted one of the maids that his sheets needed washing. He ran to Kagome's hot springs intending on getting the females scent off of himself, but was met with a very pleasing site to behold.

Kagome. Naked. In . The . Hot spring.

Kouga felt a familiar tightening in his groin and moaned out a little too loudly, because Kagome turned around and stared at him angrily.

"Kouga! What are you doing just standing there?"

"I…um was waiting for the right time to speak?"

"Im not mad that you are staring at me, or that you are in here at all, I am mad at the fact that you did not announce your presence," she scolded him as she walked right up to him bare as the day she was born.

He had quite a hard time concentrating on her face, than other parts of her anatomy. Noticing this, Kagome walked over to the edge and bent over so she could reach for her towel. Kouga's eyes widened to the sight of her bottom straight up in the air beckoning him to pound into it.

He was nearly salivating. He became even more aroused when she began to pat her delicate skin dry. He decided that he needed her right at the moment.

With his demonic speed he ran up to her, ripped her towel form her fingers, and began kissing her passionately. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She quickly melted into his tender, but forceful kiss.

Reality set in and she realized that he was betrothed to someone else. Kagome pushed him backwards into the spring and made a mad dash to her room. When she closed the door to her room and locked it she turned around and saw Kouga sitting lazily on her lavender silk sheets.

"You are betrothed to the Princess of the Northwestern tribe Kouga." She pointed out while letting the towel slip from her delicate body.

His arousal spiked at the sight of her naked flesh. Again Kouga ran up to her and began to fondle with her breasts. She moaned loudly. He smiled slyly.

"Ayame means nothing to me Kagome; you have always been the one I wanted."

Kouga turned her around so she could face him and he leaned down to suckle on her breasts. Kagome let out another breathy moan of pleasure.

"We…we can't do this Kouga, your father meant for you to be with the princess and so it shall be." She added lightly.

His eyes began to turn red with anger. She knew of the pact with the Northeastern Tribe! He could care less about the little cunt, the goddess he wanted was right in his arms moaning in the pleasure he was giving her.

Kagome smelt remnants of Ayame's scent on his person. She pushed him off of her chest with force.

"You have already rutted with the wolf princess Kouga." She replied sadly

"You cannot mate with me." "It is unavoidable, your father…"

She never got to finish the sentence because Kouga had pushed her up against her bedroom wall hard. He began a trail of wet kisses along her body. She turned her head away from him when he tried to kiss her on the lips, but he just curved and bit the spot where he was going to mark her softly.

Kagome growled out in anger, and her eyes also began to bleed red. The bad thing about it was that her Blood beast desired Kouga very deeply.

Kagome had known that ever since he was born that she would fall in love with him. He was very attached to her as a youkai child. He would always climb into her bed when she visited the Northern Castle.

Kagomes blood beast began to take control, and she pounced on Kouga. In some ways Kagome was different than other youkai. Unlike most, she had coherent thoughts when she transformed.

"You rutted with the Princess last night Kouga," she said angrily in a deeper voice.

Kouga's eyes began to fade into their normal color.

"That was nothing Kagome, she was just a reliever at the time," he whimpered pleadingly.

"If I mate with you then I have no guarantee that you won't go out and use her as a 'reliever' again Kouga."

"You shall mate with the Northeastern princess like it was meant to be and this shall never be spoken of again," Kagome finished as she gathered her clothing.

When she spoke those words, his angered body began to transform anew. His blue eyes began to fade red with blue-flecked specks. Kouga jumped towards the entrance of her room and forced the Southern Queen into his body.

Shocked at the painful jolt Kagome was temporarily stunned. Her mouth formed an 'o' in surprise. Kouga began to feel up her thighs and dipped his hands into her sacred jewel. He smirked in male pride and he felt the wetness between her legs. Kagome snarled at him in anger for invading her privacy.

She let out a moan in pleasure at his rough touch. He began to move his fingers in and out continuously at an agonizingly slow pace. She let out an Ahh in her despair. She wanted to say something to the Wolf lord, but held her tongue, while pulling away from his fingers regretfully.

"I desire you Kagome,"he said lustfully.

"And a pact made with another tribe is not going to stop me from having you fully,"

He said as he entered his fingers even more forcefully into her sheath.

Kagome watched as the wolf licked his fingers of her juices and exited through the door from which he came.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding, and raced towards the hot spring once more to erase all evidence of the wolf touching her.

Kouga smiled as her could still taste the honey she had made for him on his lips. Kagome would come to him weather she liked it or not. He would make the Southern Queen fall right into his bed if he had to.

Kouga walked towards a painting on the castle wall of Kagome. It was stunning, she had her hair into a bun, with red chopsticks intricately placed in it. She wore a smile as if saying "I know something you don't."

He smiled at the panting. 'Soon' he thought to himself. 'You shall be in my bed as my queen and mate.'

This is only and introductory paragraph…If I get enough reviews…and I don't expect much. I shall continue the story. This is a Kagome/Kouga, paring. I have listed it in the description. If you dislike this paring you may press the button located at the top left corner of your screen that says "Back." I refuse to receive any complaints about the paring. You have been warned.

Further more I would also like to make it clear that I do accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM, AND ONLY THAT. Any other types of put downs will be deleted, and the reviewer banned form reviewing my stories.

Enjoy the story


	2. Heated Training

The Hunters Moon

Chapter 2

Heated Training

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha at all…so stop asking!

**Summary**: She was the Southern Queen. He was the Lord of the North. He lusted after her. She respected the betrothal that he had with another female. Will that be enough to keep them apart?

**Paring**: Kagome/ Kouga (eventually)

**Authors Notes**: This story is quite optional for you to read, so if this paring does not interest you, then feel free to press the back button. I encourage you to give this a chance, but the decision is yours to make. For those of you with opened minds, I thank you, and enjoy the story.

Kagome woke up to when the sun was not even peaking over the horizon. It was her schedule that she abided by continuously, for the saying goes, It is the early bird that catches the worm. In this case that theory is going to be proven quite true.

She dressed in a body-sculpting outfit, and placed her hair into a delicate bun with chopsticks. She proceeded to exit her room, and walk down her elaborately decorated hall. When she reached the Dojo, she opened the doors and was taken back at the vision that she beheld.

Kouga was shirtless with sweat cascading down his hairless chest. His muscles flexed as he performed the movements with his sword. Kagome stood entranced at his display of masculinity. Her stupor was disturbed when he turned to her with a dashing, but cheesy, smile.

She composed herself to where she could properly greet the Wolf lord. "Hello Kouga, I did not expect to see that you had risen this early."

"Well I had to blow off a little steam, but I hope you don't mind me using your training grounds?" he asked.

"Not at all, you are welcome to **most** of my homes accommodations Lord Kouga."

"But that would not include you Kagome, would it?"

"No, absolutely not, im ashamed that you forget your upcoming marriage to the Wolf princess," she chastised him

"I have not forgotten Lady Kagome," he replied tightly.

"I hope not," she continued.

"I trust you are preparing for the wedding, which will be located at your residence?"

"Perhaps," he answered aggravated.

Kagome walked over to the wall suspending all other weapons. She pulled a pair of katanas off the hook. She rolled her neck and shoulders in preparation. She looked at Kouga while getting into a defensive position.

Kouga laughed.

"Do you really expect me to spar with you?" he questioned.

"Are you scared of me Lord Kouga?"

Her only answer was him charging at her with his sword raised. The battle ensued, a series of jabs, spins, and kicks were seen. Kouga blocked all of her attempts on his person. She retaliated with a synchronized spin of her blades that left him on the floor. She laughed in triumph at her victory.

Not being one to go down so quickly he tripped her quickly and pounced on top of her. They both lovingly gazed into each others eyes. He leaned down for a kiss, but she leapt up from her position. Kagome began to walk away, when he shouted,

"Tell me you feel nothing for me, I want to hear you say it!"

She turned her head slightly toward him and uttered her reply

"I feel nothing for you Kouga." And then promptly exited through the doors.

He smiled triumphantly, because he could smell the lie as clear as day.

Sango walked to her lady's chambers to hear sobbing. Instantly she was in her bedroom. She saw Kagome sitting over her bed crying into her hands. Gently she placed her hand on her shoulder, startling her.

She hurriedly tried to wipe her eyes of the offending tears. Sango smiled lightly, and helped her mistress onto her bed.

"What is it that troubles you Kagome?"

"I have fallen in love with the Wolf Prince Sango, I knew I should have distanced him from myself when he was a child, but he was quite addictive, and now I cry because he will never be my mate."

"I figured that would happen, well you are in quite a predicament my lady, maybe it would be best if you tell him…"

"NO! He would never marry the Princess if I was to tell him, you will not speak of this conversation either."

"Yes My Lady," Sango said submitting to her.

Sango walked toward the door, but not before leaving her mistress will a little advice.

"I can see in his eyes that he loves you as well Kagome, but he will never marry the Princess, because his love for you will never leave him." She exited through the doors with a sigh.

Kagome resumed crying while she thought of her handsome prince marrying the Princess. Steadying herself, she walked to the door and opened it, only to find the one she had been thinking of.

Kouga walked into her chambers and held her to him. He took in her scent and smelled lingering tears. He laid her upon the bed and laid himself beside her. Kouga proceeded to stroke her tears away from her face.

"Queens have no business crying, Kagome," Kouga chided her softly.

Kagome let out a dry laugh at his attempt to cheer her up.

"Now that's my beauty."

"I love you Kagome. Why can't you understand that?"

She burst into another round of tears at his confession. Kagome tightened her arms around his form as if she were loosing the greatest treasure in the entire world. She buried her face into his neck and inhaled for the very last time.

This was her goodbye.

Forever.

She fell into a saddened sleep, lying in his arms, against his chest, nuzzled into his neck tightly.

**The Announcement Ceremony**

Kouga was in his chambers getting ready to announce his engagement of the wolf princess; his heart was heavy with grief. He had tried to go to Ayame's parents, but they would have nothing of it. If he did not marry her, then his Kingdome would be in disarray. Was he willing to risk that?

He walked out of his chambers dressed in a ceremonial kimono, which displayed his title, and colors. The only reason he was in a hurry was to see her. She was his life, his world, his everything. He just couldn't marry someone else without knowing her feelings first.

He heard the Royal Announce man present his title and slowly the Ball Room doors opened and he walked through them. He was presented with numerous people staring up in attention at him. He saw her. She was beautiful, in her dress that shone with beauty. She was wearing a white kimono, which had patterns of cherry blossoms strewn about it. She was beautiful, with her hair in curls. She smiled at him sexily.

He turned away from her for a moment to address the crowd.

"Welcome my fellow friends; it pleases me that you would attend my ceremony. I will announce many other things further into the evening, but for now please enjoy your evening."

A round of applause sounded through the Ballroom. Guests then resumed their evening. He turned to where Kagome had been standing not to find her there, but talking to the other cardinal lords. He made his way in that direction.

**Kagome's Pov**

"Well, I must say he is quite a threat, Lord Sesshomaru, I have gotten reports from my informants that he has been lurking around my castle and territory. I believe that he is after the jewel that my ancestor placed here."

"I see Lady Kagome. I will have to look into this, hearing this information does not help our lands at all. This Naraku character is growing in power correct?"

"That is correct Sesshomaru; he advances in power each day, so it is imperative that we handle this matter with the utmost haste, and carefulness."

Sesshomaru was about to speak once more, but was interrupted by Kouga.

"Gentlemen, do you mind if I take this lovely lady away to dance?"

"Not at all, we can discuss the matter of Naraku at another time," Sesshomaru answered.

"Good, thank you," Kouga answered.

He escorted Kagome onto the dance floor, as another waltz began; he looked into her eyes and was entranced.

"You look lovely tonight Kagome," he whispered into the delicate shell of her ear.

"Thank you," she answered.

"I am not going to marry the Princess Kagome," he whispered again gently into her ear once more.

"I am going to announce my engagement to you," he said as he sensually licked her ear.

Kagome stood back in shock, but before she could get in a word edgewise a loud female voice, called to her attention.

"Would you mind, I would like to dance with my future mate please," Ayame uttered in her overly loud tone, alerting **everyone **of her business.

Kagome fought the urge to cover her delicate ears in pain. Kouga was about to protest when she spoke up.

"Of course, congratulations on your engagement by the way," she said reminding Kouga that he could not have her.

Ayame then proceeded to lightly push Kagome out of the way and replace her spot. She leaned to Kouga and started whispering promises of pleasure in the near future. Meanwhile he was trying to pull away from her and return to the comforting arms of the Southern Queen he so desired.

Kagome was walking toward the food table. When she was pulled tightly into the chest of what she thought was the Western Prince. She looked up to see Inuyasha in all of his glory. She smiled.

"Hello Inuyasha how is Kikyo?"

"She would have been better if you were there more often. You're all she talks about visiting during this summer. She wants you to see the new baby."

"That's wonderful, tell her that I wish her the best of luck, and that I do hope that she gets the chance to visit the castle, she knows very well that she is always welcome within their walls."

"I will keep that in mind, but I did notice you and the mutt getting a little intimate on the dance floor," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Kouga needs to keep up with his pact to the Northwestern tribe and I am just here to see that he does just that, nothing more."

"You are a terrible liar Kagome, you always have been, I can see that you are in love with him, hell half the people here saw that."

Kagome sent him a very icy glare which could have burnt him to a crisp by now. Inuyasha was unfazed by it because he knew that he was right. He stood by Kagome and watched as the wolf prince tried to pull away from his loud-mouthed betrothed. He smiled at the hilarious sight.

He could feel the waves of sadness that rolled off of her being; guests were starting to stare at her questionably as they sensed it. Inuyasha tried to move when a loud crash of glass resounded throughout the ballroom.

A figure dressed in a baboon cloak slithered across the marble floor towards the shocked southern queen. Kagome's miko instincts triggered and she blasted her energy at the man. As the lavender mist died down, the queen could be seen on the floor with an intricately designed dagger in her fingertips.

Gasps were heard as Kouga raced toward her, he picked her up gently and used his demonic powers to speed toward his chambers. Nothing else was heard from either for the rest of the night.

**Kouga's Private Chambers**

Kouga gently stripped Kagome's clothes off of her and dabbed a wet cloth over her body. He sniffed a couple of times to make sure that she was not bleeding anywhere. When he got to the juncture of her neck, he stopped and lengthened his fangs. He slammed them into her shoulder with great force.

Kagome woke instantly and screamed in utter pain. Someone was marking her and she had a feeling of just who it was. She sat up and leapt off the bed.

"Are you insane!" she screamed as she held onto her wounded shoulder blade.

"Actually, I think I am in quite a healthy state of mind." Kouga replied soothingly.

"Yo….you marked me….when you knew you were betrothed Kouga!

"If your father was alive he would be very displeased with your current actions," she said as she shrugged on one of Kouga's outer kimonos.

The sight of her in his clothes made his blood beast roar with primal hunger. Kouga prowled the rambling queen as she continued on about his father and the agreement. In fact, Kouga had a nice talk with the spirits of his mother and father and they both approved of his decision to mate with the queen.

**Slight Lemmon Warning **

Kouga prowled her luscious body as she still continued to ramble incessantly. To shut her up promptly he slammed his moth onto hers hungrily and eagerly. She melted into his passionate kiss, as well as his embrace.

Kouga coaxed her into lying onto his sheets with him as he ravished her body with his clawed finger tips. She moaned in ecstasy. Kouga shrugged her out of his clothing and dropped it on the floor. He spread her legs and saw her dripping wet for him. Kagome tried to back away from him and his eager fingers, but was met with a cold wall.

He guided is fingers into her passionflower and grinned at her breathy moan. Kouga gyrated in digits deeper into her and she arched up on them. Meanwhile Kagome was have quite a hard time trying to stop the prince's ministrations. Sparks of pleasure flashed before her eyes as she neared completion. She screamed his name to the heavens as her juices ran down his nimble fingers.

She opened her eyes momentarily to stare at his reaction. She became wetter than she already was when she saw him lick the remnants off of his fingers. Her blood beast shone through her eyes and she sensually crawled toward her lover. 'Mine' it screamed. Her claws grew in length and she pulled his collar towards her body. After setting him in between her open legs she began to grind on his hard member.

His eyes rolled into their sockets in pleasure. She finally understood that she belonged to him, and him alone. Kouga decided that it was time to take her for himself. He slid up her awaiting body and began to grind onto her pleasure bud.

She let out a lusty moan and she began to slide her claws down his kimono. He recoiled slightly at the scrape of her talons against his flesh.

Kagome was losing control fast; her rational side was scraping the walls of the back of her mind and yelling for her to stop. On the other side her beast was ridiculously horny and hot for Kouga; it was ready to give him something he was never to forget.

He watched her curve her body towards him and she seemed to defy gravity as she ravished his mouth. Not being one to complain he began to ravish her mouth in return. Eventually her rational side won over and she covered his mouth with her hand. The demoness panted and huffed in exhaustion. She had to get Kouga off of her. If Ayame found them together she would have every right to kill her.

Kouga could do nothing about it and would have to watch her die right before his eyes. She did not want to kill his future mate and refused to saturate her hands with innocent blood. And so she pushed the lust-ridden lord off of her person and started towards the door.

Before he could yell for her to stop, she ran straight into the Princess of the Northwestern Tribe, Ayame.

**Author's Comments: **Well…I must say that was a rather steamy chapter. Kouga definitely wants Kagome, but you have probably already noticed that. First and foremost I would like to apologize for my **LATE…and I DO mean LATE** update. It was not my intention to leave my readers hanging, and so I will be adding two new chapters.


	3. The Truth Hurts…Literally

The Hunters Moon

Chapter 3

The Truth Hurts…Literally

**Author's Notes: **I enjoyed writing this chapter, because it gives you a different view of Ayame's personality. She will show some of her demonic side, and if I am correct she has never shown her blood beast on the series. Well enjoy the chapter people! Oh, one more thing I am dedicating this chapter to my awesome reviewers. You guys make it all happen, so this is for you.

**Summary:** She was the Southern Queen. He was the lord of the North. He lusted after her. She respected the betrothal that he had to another female. But will that be able to keep them apart?

**Last Time: ** Kouga could do nothing about it and would have to watch her die right before his eyes. She did not want to kill his future mate and refused to saturate her hands with innocent blood. And so she pushed the lust-ridden lord off of her person and started towards the door.

Before he could yell for her to stop, she ran straight into the Princess of the Northwestern Tribe, Ayame.

**Now:**

Kagome let out a puff of air as she collided with the princess. Ayame looked up and she could see the reds of her eyes. Her claws were just itching to tear into her flesh. The Northwester princess rushed towards her with her fist drawn. Kagome closed her eyes in wait for the hit. When it came, it came with a great force.

Kagome flew into the glass window behind her. The slivers that fell punctured her limbs, pinning her to the floor below. Kouga looked on shocked as she didn't fight back. His beast screamed for him to do something, and that's just what he did. His elongated claws sunk deep into Ayame's shoulder and only went deeper. The wolf princess let out a silent scream at the pain he inflicted upon her. In submission she lowered her claws and fell to the floor. She felt his digits release her and sighed in relief. She would handle the Southern Queen, but she would do it the correct way.

When she was little, he grandfather had told her of a ritual, that took place between females which determined weather or not they were worthy of the male. If that Southern Queen thought she was going to get Kouga she had other things coming.

Ayame carried her tired body to her chambers to rest for the up coming fight. She wanted to be in shape when she beat the Queen to a pulp before her people.

Kagome pulled the shards out pf her legs and screamed in pain every time one was removed. She deserved this punishment and the one that was inevitably coming the next day. He blood stained the floor of Kouga's chambers and she was disgusted. She tried to lift herself up off of the floor, but she couldn't move an inch. She threw her head back against the wall in desperation.

Meanwhile Kouga watched as his helpless lover tried to pull herself from the ground. It broke his heart in fourths to watch her struggle. He was never one to follow rules, so he glided towards her and began to lift her himself. He placed her on his bed once again and began to lick her wounds. His healing saliva sealed them ad left no scars whatsoever. Kagome had pushed him back numerous times so he finally held her hands down so he could continue his tongue bath of her abrasions.

His inner wolf howled in anger at her bruises. He went to his drawers and got a shirt of his to wear. Again she denied him of his offering and tried to get up from the bed. Finally aggravated with her he held her hands up and placed the shirt upon her broken body. He laid her down and lay next to her. She turned in his embrace and began to push against his chest. She couldn't be with him that night and he knew it. Still he held her tightly and did not budge. She became tired and stopped her fighting, what did it mater she was going to die tomorrow anyway.

She allowed him to hold her even if it was he last night on earth. She could take in the simple pleasure of him holding her right?

As soon as she became relaxed Kouga made a decision, he would make her his mate, so that damn princess could leave her the hell alone. He placed Kagome on her back, and she looked upon him with confusion. He removed her shirt and threw it on the floor. Kouga leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You belong to me and I will be damned if some shitty princess is going to take you away from me."

He turned her over and plunged his lengthy member into her passage.

**Lemon Warning, so if you don't like them I will alert you when it is finalized.**

Kagome let out a scream of pain as Kouga's manhood punctured her barrier.

Kouga waited as the pain subsided, and looked her in the eye. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Once he could feel her walls loosen and stretch for him, he began a slow but steady rocking motion. Their bodies melded together in a synchronized rhythm.

Kagome opened her mouth and let free a noise of pleasure. She arched up when he hit her sweet spot. She was surprised that he was going slowly, she had always imagined him taking her roughly and fast, but this was romantic and sweet it was as if he was pouring his heart into it. She could feel his lips upon her breast and she let out a soft mewl. Kouga was steadily losing control over his rational side. Kagome was so tight and ready for him; he felt his beast snarl and claw the back of his mind.

He began to speed up and held her closely to him. As they continued their magical dance, something built up in his lover. She could feel a light push its way through her. Her powers were filtering into her mate. She knew this would happen, and that is why she stayed a virgin her whole 10000 years of life.

Kagome held onto his body as a heavy pressure released from her body. She captured Kouga's lips to stop the scream as she had her orgasm. Kouga felt her juices run down his length. He continued to pump her harder and brought his self to completion as well. When he let his seed flow into her body he looked into her eyes once more. She looked back at him and nodded. He lowered his elongated fangs into the juncture of her shoulder. Kouga pried another orgasm from her as his fangs entered her neck. She arched up to him offering all she had. Apparently that was good enough for him because he took her many more times that night.

On their final try of copulation Kagome finally accepted him as her mate and sunk her fangs into his shoulder as well.

**End of Lemon**

Kouga awoke that morning with a content grin on his lips. He managed to take her numerous times last night. He stretched and reached over for his mate. Kagome was sleeping peacefully with her leg across his bare chest. He smiled at her content face, and pulled her leg over and slid her to lie on his chest.

That's how Ayame found them when she stormed into her future mate's room. She became furious and grabbed Kagome's mane with her long fingers and threw her out the door. She awoke with a sharp pain to the back of her head and brought her had to the back a felt a wet sticky substance.

Kagome's eyes began to bleed red with anger. She stood up and let the sheet covering her fall to the floor. She charged at the unsuspecting wolf and rammed her into the wall in front of her.

Hearing all of the commotion Kouga awoke with a start and saw his mate drag and unconscious wolf demon out the door of their bedroom. A few screams and moans later a naked Kagome appeared at the door and walked into the room, then promptly lied across his body.

Kouga looked at his beauty in a shocked manner. He had not imagined Kagome attacking anyone. It was such a major turn on though.

Kagome who sniffed out her mates arousal, smiled sexily. It was probably time to sooth his desires once again. She looked up and smiled at him pointedly. She slinked up his body until her lips were upon his. Kagome lovingly placed her lips on his and ran her fingers down his chest.

Before they could continue with their actions, another servant burst into the room. She bowed lowly to her new lady and current lord, and began to speak.

"I am sorry for the intrusion but Princess Ayame had activated the portal to the Sacred Battle Grounds, and commands that you join her immediately."

"It's fine, just don't make a habit of entering rooms unexpectedly again," Kagome responded.

"Yes milady," she responded while averting her eyes.

"Kagome is fine, what is your name?"

"Mika, my…Kagome."

"Well Mika please wait outside so you make take me to the entrance of the portal."

Kagome made a move to get dressed, but was stopped by a large hand. Her mate looked her in the eyes, and pulled her to him.

"Don't do this Kagome, you haven't see Ayame's demonic side, she's brutal and I don't want you getting hurt out there." He worried gently.

Kagome looked up to meet his eyes, and sighed. The only thing she could do to assure him was give him something that proved her love to him.

She gave his the tenderest kiss one could give her lover and husband. Kagome poured all of her love into it and pulled away slightly. That was the last time she saw him.

The portal had opened dragging her down into murky nothingness.

A/N: So, how did you like it? Let me know in your reviews….I want lots. I apologize I was preparing for the aims and had no time to update my story.


	4. Authors Note

The Hunters Moon

Authors Note

Firstly, I would like to apologize for leaving all of my readers hanging on a cliff for quite some time. My lack of attention to this story is unacceptable and there is no excuse for my rude and unwanted behavior. I would definitely understand if you flamed me or even deleted me off of your favorites lists. I will ask that you please bear with me and don't loose hope, because this story will be updated within the following week.

Secondly, I would like to have your opinions on what you would like to see happen in the story. All ideas are welcome. I cannot guarantee that all of them will be added, but I will do my best.

Lastly, I would like to again thank all of my loyal readers for your continued support, (although it is not deserved). My writing will be posted shortly so stay on your toes!!!


End file.
